Un rostro familiar
by Ary Barraza
Summary: Mi nombre es Todoko. Desperté en un lugar que no recuerdo junto a un muchacho que me resulta bastante familiar, del cual no sé nada. Me siento muy desorientada, pero no tengo miedo... Quiero saber más de él, porque estando junto a él, viéndolo sonreír, me siento protegida. Algo me dice que tenemos algo en común; que nos hemos visto antes. ¿Pero qué?


Estaba sentada en el metro, sin saber por qué estaba yo ahí, o para qué, o por quién. Sólo aparecí ahí, apenas acordándome de mi nombre con un poco de esfuerzo, pero a pesar de ello, no tenía miedo. Ni siquiera sabía cuál era mi parada. El tren estaba abarrotado, y yo miraba las luces de neón por los huecos entre la gente que me permitían ver las ventanas. Haber visto mucho rosa y verde fosforescente por los locales de la oscura calle es todo lo que recuerdo. Había algunas personas andando en moto, y muy pocas caminando. Afuera parecía estar helado. La banqueta estaba húmeda y el alumbrado público apenas y funcionaba. No podía ver la luna, y mucho menos las estrellas. El tren seguía avanzando y yo no tenía ninguna intención de alguna vez bajar. No sabía qué hacer, pero así estaba bien. Adentro de verdad era muy cálido...

De pronto cuando menos lo esperé, miré a un muchacho sentado justo frente a mí, que por alguna razón al instante, supe que él venía conmigo, y a su vez yo venía acompañándole. Me sonrió, y yo en medio del silencio que existía pese a estar todo lleno de gente, le sonreí. Algo me decía que yo lo conocía, y él a mí, pero no recordaba nada ni siquiera instantes atrás. ¿Será acaso que yo había estado dormida? Ni siquiera recuerdo eso. Me resigné y lo miré tranquilamente. Sentía cariño por él, pero ese sentimiento era lo único que permanecía en mí, a pesar de que apenas recordaba su cara. Supe que no era la primera vez que lo veía, sin embargo, no recordaba alguna otra vez. Él sonrió mientras escribía algo en su teléfono celular, y yo sólo lo observé. Me lo mostró segundos después y sonreí tomando su móvil. Era una fotografía de mí, o mejor dicho, un dibujo que él había hecho de mí para mí. Sonreí y pensé en hacer algo igual. Cuando quise sacar mi carpeta de mi mochila, advertí que no había carpeta, ni tampoco ninguna mochila. Sin preocupación simplemente sonreí a modo de agradecimiento y le devolví el aparato. Él sonrió satisfecho, y yo lo observé un momento más. Se veía quizá cuatro o cinco años mayor que yo. Mi curiosidad creció pero no pregunté nada teniendo vergüenza de que el eco de mi voz sonara en el vagón, que, ahora que lo veía bien, parecía un camión. Si, era eso. Todo este tiempo estuve en un camión. ¿Cómo confundí un tren con un camión? No lo sé, no lo recuerdo. Pero ahora estaba segura; que estaba en un camión.

Por un momento pensé en abrir la boca para preguntar algo, pero nada se me ocurrió, y me reincorporé una vez más. Sentí al vehículo frenar no tan violentamente, y no después de mucho tiempo, la gente comenzó a bajar. ¿Debía bajar yo también? Eché una mirada al chico risueño frente a mí, y al ver que él también bajaba, yo lo imité. No pagué al chofer, y él no se molestó. Supuse que quizá él sabía que yo no sabía qué estaba pasando, y no me preocupé. Seguí al muchacho con distancia. Al ver que él caminaba sin esperarme, pensé que después de todo él no me estaba acompañando. Pero entonces, ¿por qué me había hecho un dibujo, y me había sonreído? ¿Y por qué pensé que yo ya lo conocía? Me empecé a sentir extraña, mas no confundida. Aun así, como no sabía a donde ir, lo seguí; como a cinco o siete metros de distancia. Al final llegamos a un lugar bastante grande con luces blanquecinas. No sabía qué era todo aquello. ¿Un hospital? ¿O un museo, quizá? A lo mejor una universidad... No lo sabía, pero no descarté nada. Había muchas personas pululando al rededor. El chico de nombre desconocido se metió por una puerta. No intenté seguirlo porque le tenía demasiado cariño como para molestarlo, pero cuando quise gritarle, supe bien que no sabía su nombre, y callé. Intenté preguntar por él, pero nadie me entendía. Ni siquiera yo me entendía, y no sabía cómo describirlo. Pensé en dormirme en un sofá de por ahí para esperarle.

La sala era enorme. Deduje enseguida que estaba en un hospital al ver todo aquel blanco a mi alrededor, y también al haber visto una chica en silla de ruedas por allí, pero no olía a medicinas, y no había recepcionistas ni enfermeras. Entonces comencé a creer que estaba en una universidad al ver toda la gente que caminaba al rededor con mochilas y portafolios, pero no parecía haber ningún aula y lo descarté. También, después de horas me di cuenta de que seguramente estaba, no en un museo, pero si en una exposición de arte. Había pinturas en las paredes y fotografías de gente famosa que yo no conocía. Sonreí satisfecha al dar en el clavo. Después, mi sonrisa se borró un poquito al darme cuenta de que para deducir todo aquello no me llevó horas como yo creía, sino apenas dos minutos. ¿Por qué mi realidad estaba tan distorsionada? Suspiré, y miré a mi alrededor buscando al chico. Observé con atención. Quería decir que él era un artista que buscaba exponer uno de sus dibujos aquí, ¿no? ¿Por qué hizo una pintura de mi rostro entonces? Me confundí. Había muchas cosas que quería saber. Me levanté del sofá y comencé a caminar.

Sonreí cuando miré al chico caminando por ahí también. Traía otra ropa puesta ahora, y se seguía viendo igual de precioso. La corbata se le veía muy bien. Me acerqué con timidez, pero decidida.

— ¡Hola! — Dije saludando con mi mano. — Oye, yo...

— Disculpa, debo hacer algo — Me dijo amablemente, interrumpiéndome. — Volveré en un momentito, ¿sí?

Asentí, y sonreí. Él también sonrió, y se fue. Me quedé ahí observando cómo él se metía por otra puerta, y yo de nuevo me quedaba sola. Esta vez me quedé parada en medio del lugar, donde ya no había mucha gente. Veinte personas, quizá. Me acerqué a unos niños y me puse a jugar con ellos. Recuerdo que jugué sólo un minuto, pero quizá fue más tiempo, a como iban las cosas. Reí ante el pensamiento. Miré las pinturas de las paredes sin interés, y miré hacia afuera buscando la luna en el negro cielo, pero no la vi. Estaba tan encandilada por la pálida luz del lugar, que cuando vi la luz de neón de los lugares de afuera, creí que habían perdido encanto. Volví adentro. Hablé con una muchacha que también deambulaba apreciando el arte; sólo algunas palabras. Cuando miré que el muchacho que estaba esperando salió de una puerta, en seguida me despedí de la chica, esperanzada de poder hablar con él. Caminé un poco rápido tratando de llamar su atención, lamentándome por no poder llamarle por su nombre. Estando como a dos metros de distancia aceleré un poco más el paso, pero en ese momento una chica se interpuso en el camino, y habló con el chico antes que yo. Él sonrió un poco apenado, y con señas me indicó que esperara un poquito más. Yo sonreí y asentí sin más, que de todas formas no tenía nada que hacer ahí ni en ninguna otra parte.

Decidí esperar ahí plantada, sin sentarme y sin moverme para nada; sin quitar la mirada del muchacho. A mi parecer, mi mirada no era algo que pudiese intimidar, así que no me cohibí, y a la chica pareció no molestarle.

Estuve observando la escena con calma. Podía sentir los músculos tensos de mi cara haciéndome sonreír sin voluntad, quizá a causa de que no podía recordar nada todavía y podía estar en paz, por una parte. Después de todo, había alguien que quizá seguro yo conocía, y por eso estaba ahí: por aquel chico. Estuve viendo cómo hablaba con aquella joven, quien sabe de qué, y comencé a desesperarme un poco al ver que seguido de ella llegaba otra chica, y luego otra, y otra. Y después algunos chicos que parecían ser sus amigos llegaron también. Todos se veían entre los dieciséis y veinticuatro años; demasiado jóvenes.

Creí que quizá no tendría oportunidad de hablar con el chico en un futuro inmediato y me crucé de brazos retrocediendo un poco con pasos pequeños. Me puse a ver mi alrededor de nuevo con aburrimiento y los ojos un poco entrecerrados, ya que la luz me estaba molestando un poquito. Estuve pensando después de haber estado viendo de nuevo las pinturas colgadas en las paredes, y en efecto, muchas de ellas eran de aquella persona que yo había estado siguiendo y buscando, pero, a decir verdad a mí se me figuraban más que nada meras fotografías. Estaba confirmado que era un pintor, pero además de ello había algo que llamaba más mi atención, y era que había demasiadas imágenes suyas sobre las paredes también. Posters, en realidad.

Las ideas llegaban a mí de repente como anteriormente, y como si ya lo supiera pero solamente estuviese esperando a que me iluminen, lo supe. Él era una estrella, un ídolo.

Pero, en lugar de que aquel pensamiento aclarara mi mente, hizo todo aún más difícil para mí. ¿Por qué tenía yo el privilegio entonces de poder estar a escasos metros de él? O, ¿por qué había estado él acompañándome en un camión común y corriente por las calles durante la noche, mientras dormía? Y también quería saber yo el porqué de que nadie se había sorprendido por verle durante el transcurso, estando nosotros dos tan cerca, en público. Estaba tan confundida...

Pero, bueno. Ahora podía comprender el bullicio que se hacía cuando la gente se le amontonaba alrededor. Lo último que pude ver después de todo aquello fue al muchacho despojarse de su saco, acalorado, yéndose de nuevo hacia una puerta donde se metió, dejando a unos afuera (incluida yo, por supuesto) y dejando que otros lo acompañaran de lado a lado, o caminando por detrás de él. Hice un puchero y volví al sofá donde estaba casi dormida, o dormida seguramente con anterioridad. Estuve esperando tal vez veinte minutos, hasta que finalmente pude escuchar de nuevo algunos pasos haciendo eco, chocando la goma de unos zapatos contra el blanco piso de mosaicos con gentileza. Podía ver a varias personas, esta vez de todas las edades, caminar a mi alrededor. Seguramente me dormí sólo cinco minutos, pues nada parecía haber cambiado en la vibra. Me enderecé y me enrosqué los dedos en un mechón de cabello mientas entrecerraba los ojos para poder enfocar bien la vista, y esta vez sin trastabillar me puse de pie y me dirigí al chico, tratando de llamar su atención.

— ¡Oye! Disculpa... ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? — Dije con seguridad.

Él de nuevo me sonrió y asintió, hizo un ademán que no entendí, y se dirigió a un grupo de jóvenes que se encontraban justo detrás de él. Asumí que quizá me había ignorado, así que sonreí sin poder evitarlo y me quedé ahí parada, dándole la espalda. No supe que hacer, pero no podía sólo irme, porque no recordaba siquiera si había un lugar al cual pudiese volver.

Me dirigí de nuevo al sofá de antes, rendida.

Eché mi cabeza a un lado recargándome en mi hombro con un leve cansancio mientras miraba a la gente caminando al rededor. Tenía la sensación de que ya había estado allí esperando mucho tiempo, pero no quería pensar más en eso. Empecé a mover los dedos de los pies para desentumecerlos un poco a causa del frío, y metí mis manos a las bolsas de mi suéter. Tenía paciencia, y podía quedarme ahí hasta el día siguiente si era necesario. Había una chica como de mi misma edad en el mismo sofá sentada al otro extremo de éste sin hacer nada, y pensé que quizá ella también estaba esperando a alguien. No recuerdo cómo ni porqué, pero terminamos hablando, y tampoco recuerdo exactamente de qué. Sentía como si fuese la primera vez que hablaba con una persona por más de diez minutos. Era una muchacha muy risueña, muy agradable; y con ella conmigo durante ese tiempo sentí mi día casi completo. Repito que no recuerdo de qué me hablaba, pero al ver la imagen de ese momento en mi cabeza, mi corazón me indica que yo estaba feliz. Yo le conté el porqué de mi estancia ahí, y ella pareció comprenderlo todo rápido. Yo sólo asentí con una sonrisa, contándole más. Después llegaron dos muchachos más que parecían ser sus hermanos, y hablamos un rato más. Ellos me agradaron, y yo les agradé. El tiempo se pasó muy rápido estando ellos conmigo; nunca se me ocurrió pedirles que me ayudaran.

Total, que al final se fueron y de nuevo me quedé sola. Suspiré e hice una mueca tratando de sonreír. Me eché de nuevo al sofá con pesadez mirando hacia arriba, y me estiré; sentí como mis huesos tronaron, uno por uno. Suspiré. Cuando pensé que no podría volver a ninguna parte aquella noche, fue cuando por fin sucedió lo que quería que pasara. El muchacho que había estado esperando se separó del resto de personas que poco después se dispersaron en el gran salón, y se dirigía hacia mí.

— ¡Ahora sí! — Dijo riendo, aproximándose hacia mí, sonriendo con pena. — Perdón por tardar tanto, tenía cosas que arreglar por ahí...

Por instinto me puse de pie y traté de acercarme yo a él para no hacerle caminar tanto. No tenía problema con que sólo habláramos un momento de pie.

— Está bien — Dije meneando la cabeza. — No te preocupes.

Él al estar cerca de mi se detuvo un momento y sonrió, y yo también me detuve. Noté que era tan sólo un poco más alto que yo, pero sólo un poco.

— Sentémonos y hablemos de lo que quieras con calma — Me dijo apuntando al sofá del cual acababa de levantarme.

Yo acepté su sugerencia y me senté una vez más. Después de mi llegó él y se sentó también, delante de mí. Miré con detalle sus ojos rasgados, su cabello castaño claro, y sus manos que parecían estar heladas... De verdad sentía que yo ya lo había visto en otra parte, o que ya había hablado con él. No obstante, no podía recuperar ni un fragmento de algún recuerdo mío, por más pequeño que sea.

Él no decía nada. Al parecer él quería que yo empezara a hablar, y así fue. De hecho, yo prefería que así fuera. La cálida sonrisa que permaneció en su rostro en todo momento me dio fuerza para nunca perder la seguridad, y de verdad yo le agradecía por eso.

— Bueno, quiero preguntarte unas cosas — Dije apretando mis manos, con los dedos entrelazados.

— Si, dime. Te escucho — Dijo con un tono dulce. — Vaya, de verdad perdóname por hacerte esperar.

Al parecer seguía apenado, y a mí me causó gracia eso.

— No, no. No te preocupes — Dije riendo muy bajito, negando con la cabeza.

— Hace rato que te vi y pensé que querías hablarme, pero no podía dejar de interrumpirme. Lo siento, sólo hago que te confundas.

— Ah, sobre eso...

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Por qué estabas hace rato conmigo? Digo, ¿venías conmigo?

— Si, yo estaba acompañándote.

— ¿A mí? ¿Por qué?

— No quería que estuvieras sola por ahí — Sonrió.

Yo meneé la cabeza confundida. No entendía por qué podría llegar a ser yo importante para un ídolo. Tenía la sensación de que alguien podría llegar a interrumpirme en cualquier momento, pero extrañamente para mi suerte, no pasó. Me acerqué un poco más al muchacho con curiosidad dispuesta a hablar más con él, pero no sabía qué debía decirle, y no quería que se aburriera de mí. Me sentía extrañamente reflejada en él, y aunque no me había visto en un espejo en todo el día, también me sentí poco agraciada estando junto a él.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — Pregunté en seco.

Él abrió los ojos a modo de sorpresa, y sonrió después.

— ¿Mi nombre?

Yo asentí.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

Él me miró de una manera extraña y se rió de mí. Pensé que se estaba burlando de mi por algo que dije que le causó gracia, y seguro así fue. Él respondió a mi pregunta, pero yo me quedé en blanco. Me sorprendí mucho sobre todo por la manera tan natural en la que contestó a mi pregunta, sin titubear. Y bueno, él dijo mi nombre. No supe qué decir. ¿Acaso compartíamos el mismo nombre? Pero no podía ser, porque el mío era un nombre femenino, y él era un chico. Me confundí mucho.

— No — Le dije negando con la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa, tratando de tener algo de tolerancia. — Ese es mi nombre, el que acabas de decir es mi nombre. Yo quiero saber tu nombre — Me expliqué.

— ¡Por eso! — Me dijo asintiendo repetidas veces con la misma sonrisa de antes. — Ese es mi nombre.

— ¿Eh?

Creí que no tendría sentido insistir, y me hice hacia atrás un poco para no tenerlo tan cerca de mí y no incomodarme más. Me encogí de hombros, nerviosa.

— ¿Por qué preguntas cosas que ya sabes? — Cuestionó con gracia.

— ¿De qué hablas? Yo no sabía nada de esto. Pero no puede ser... Tú no me has respondido con la verdad.

Me sentí mal por no poderle hablar usando su nombre. No había un nombre que yo pudiera usar.

— Bueno — Me dijo con calma —, ¿quieres ir conmigo a algún lugar saliendo de aquí?

Mi corazón latió rápido y aproveché para hacer otra pregunta.

— ¿Desde cuándo nos conocemos? — Al mirar que no reaccionó formulé otra pregunta. — ¿Cómo nos conocimos?

— ¿Qué dices? — Soltó una risita nerviosa. — Deja de jugar, ¿no te acuerdas?

— ¿De qué hablas?

— No entiendo por qué lo has olvidado.

— ¿Olvidé algo?

— ¿No te acuerdas de mí? — Su voz se entrecortó un poco.

— No, yo en realidad no me acuerdo de nada...

— Yo he estado contigo muchísimo tiempo. Podría decir que yo soy tú.

— Ayúdame. ¿Cómo nos conocimos? ¿Qué relación tenemos?

Él sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Inhaló y exhaló.

— Púes, bueno, tú y yo...

Él siguió hablando. Comenzó a contarme la historia; nuestra historia. No pude escuchar muy bien lo que decía, y mi vista se volvió borrosa. No podía procesar lo que estaba diciendo y me tallé los ojos con molestia. Tenía miedo de no volver a verle. No le estaba entendiendo... Pero eso es todo lo que recuerdo, por lástima. Desperté con un vacío en mi pecho y una ligera sonrisa triste se dibujó en mi rostro. Respiré profundamente e intenté volver a recobrar el sueño para poder preguntarle de nuevo cómo nos conocimos, y poder escuchar su historia, pero ya no pude volver a pegar los ojos. Me enderecé observando con los ojos entrecerrados mis pies ahí en la enorme cama, con frío. Intenté imaginar varios escenarios en donde él y yo pudimos habernos conocido, o imaginar tal vez un pasado juntos... Pero por más que traté, nada llegó a mi mente. Él y yo somos una sola persona. Esa cara tan familiar es como la mía. Tenemos el mismo nombre, nos gustan las mismas cosas, y somos capaces de transmitir el mismo sentimiento con una sola sonrisa. Quizá él es yo en otro universo, y yo soy él en su universo alterno. Es por eso que yo creo que es mejor tratar de no ligar nuestras vidas... Y también, si llegara a verlo de nuevo, quisiera agradecerle por haberme acompañado tanto tiempo a todas partes, si es como él decía, para cuidarme. Podremos vernos quizá en sueños, pero... ¿Por qué él podía recordarme?


End file.
